1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic device, an ultrasonic module, an electronic apparatus, and an ultrasonic measurement apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known an ultrasonic device provided with a movable film, and vibrating the movable film to thereby output an ultrasonic wave (see, e.g., JP-A-2011-259274 (Document 1)).
An ultrasonic transmission/reception section of an ultrasonic probe of Document 1 is provided with a support member, a diaphragm (the movable film) disposed on an opposite side to the radiation direction of the ultrasonic wave in the support member, and a sealing member disposed on the opposite side of the support member and for sealing the diaphragm. Further, on the surface on the opposite side of the support member, there is disposed a terminal part electrically connected to an electrode layer constituting the diaphragm, and the terminal part is connected to one end part of a through electrode provided to the sealing member via a solder bump. According to this configuration, by connecting the other end part of the through electrode to a wiring board, the ultrasonic transmission/reception section can be mounted on the wiring board.
Incidentally, as another method of mounting the ultrasonic transmission/reception section on the wiring board, it is possible to adopt a method using, for example, flexible printed circuits (FPC).
In this method, the sealing member is provided with a through hole for exposing the terminal part disposed on the support member, the FPC is inserted in the through hole, and the electrode of the FPC and the terminal part are connected to each other. Further, by the other electrodes of the FPC located outside the through hole being connected to the wiring board, the ultrasonic transmission/reception section can be mounted on the wiring board. In this case, in order to protect the terminal part exposed from the sealing member, the terminal part is covered with a protective member made of resin or the like.
However, according to this configuration, the protective member is softened by, for example, the heat applied when mounting the ultrasonic transmission/reception section on the wiring board, and is then contracted when being hardened. Further, the stress due to the contraction is applied to the support member. In the ultrasonic transducer shaped like a thin film, since the support member small in thickness is used, if the stress is applied to the support member, the support member is warped.